


Don’t take it personal

by Ahriel_sinalas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventually more mature Lance, Fic inspired by a song, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Happy Ending, Heart Break, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Minor James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Minor Lance/Nyma (Voltron), SO, Singer Keith, Slow Burn, also University, angst and then fluff, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahriel_sinalas/pseuds/Ahriel_sinalas
Summary: Keith and Lance loved each other, or so Keith thought. But it wasn’t true, Nyma appeared and cheating is not something he ever thought Lance would do to him. So, he writes a song because music is a way of coping for him and just so happens that he becomes famous after that.





	1. Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of my first fic in english ever, and well the first fic that I’m willing to share too so, be nice?  
> I accept nice criticism to become better, also I accept corrections of my english, after all it’s not perfect or near perfection.

They were happy, or at least Keith thought so. They started dating after Lance broke up with that guy, John, if he remembered right. After flirting for a few months he had finally asked Lance on a date and on a perfect date they went, were they shared their first kiss in front of Lance’s house after Keith had dropped him by.They were a lovely couple, indeed sometimes they were just a little too much that they started to be gross, or so Pidge had said once but maybe it wasn’t really serious after all, they had been smiling happily while saying it.

But then Nyma appeared. She was always around Lance, trapping all of Lance’s time, making him forget about his friends, his family, about Keith. And it was only a matter of time until the day in which he would be completely engrossed with her would come. And it did. 

It was a sunny afternoon of autumn when Keith saw it, he was searching for his boyfriend after a tiring day of classes, all the teachers had been talking non stop about the university and how their last year had to be the best one on their school performance. On how they needed to have the highest grades that they had ever had. Keith was tired and wanted to be with Lance, cuddle him, laugh at his stupid jokes and kiss him, then he turned the hallway and everything he had wanted to do with Lance was over, he felt like crying, he felt hurt and angry at how much that boy affected him when said boy didn’t seem to care at all about him. Lance was happily kissing Nyma, grabbing her by the waist and trailing a bunch of kisses along her neck going up to her mouth again. And she, she was watching Keith, with those eyes like she had just won a fucking contest.

Keith went there, he took the collar of Lance’s shirt and yanked him backwards “I guess it’s over” his voice sounded so cold, without any emotion on it. Lance stared directly to Keith’s violet eyes, and a wave of remorse passed them “I’m sorry, please don’t take it personal I just was pulled along with the mood, I wasn’t thinking properly” Then Keith just nodded and turned around prepared to bolt away of that situation, Lance stopped him on his tracks “Keith please, we need to talk about this properly” 

“What do we need to talk about Lance?” Now his voice just sounded so raw, he wasn’t shouting but it felt just the same “You are kissing another person, you are fucking making out with her in the fucking hallway you aren’t even being subtle with it Lance” Lance looked troubled then “Do you like her?”

“Keith come on don’t make me that question” he answered whispering.

“Just answer” 

“I-…” Lance stuttered, he didn’t met Keith’s eyes and that was enough of an answer.

“We are over Lance, I want you to be happy and if she is what you want then I will do the hard work here. We are no longer in a relationship” Then he walked away, he wanted to run, to go home and cry until he fell asleep but he refused to lose more of his already damaged dignity after catching his boyfr-, ex-boyfriend cheating openly on him. On his way out of the building he came across Hunk and Pidge who were talking excitedly, they looked his way and their smiles dropped completely “Dude what happened?”

“Nothing” keith really didn’t want to say it, they were Lance’s friends first and he didn’t want them to have to pick a side or to have them knowing what Lance had done.

“With that face I hardly believe it, come on Keith you know you can trust us” Hunk was totally a bless to this world, yet he didn’t want to tell them.

“It’s nothing, I just need to go home right now” he passed them and went to the parking but Pidge grabbed him by the wrist “Keith, what happened?” Their voice was sweet and full of worrying, he didn’t want to lie to them, after all the time it took to him to finally be able to trust both of them.

“Lance and I are no longer a thing, that’s it and I truly need to go home before I… before I break down ok? So please, please let me go” The hold weakened and he just went away. Keith took his bike put a helmet on and started the engine driving as fast as he could without having an accident, even thought maybe having an accident and crashing his head hard enough for him to have amnesia wouldn’t be too bad. But Shiro would be too worried and after his own accident that wouldn’t be good for his mental health.

He arrived at home and went directly to his room, he cried because he knew, he knew that he shouldn’t have let Lance get to him, he knew that sharing all about him was something he should have avoided because everyone that he let in would eventually leave him and it hurt so much. So after an hour he decided to do one of the things that has always helped him to cope with everything, music.

He took his guitar and started to pour all his feelings on what he was playing, after some time he took his notebook and starter to write down all the notes, and the letter he came across with. When Shiro arrived at home after a tiring day at work he could listen a melody that came from his brother’s room. 

Shiro went to Keith's room, he knocked the door before opening it. When he entered the sight was heartbreaking for him, his little brother was playing the guitar singing with a strained voice and barely wishpering, tears were staining his cheeks. He waited until Keith would meet his eyes and when he did he launched himself to Shiro. Shiro was Keith’s rock, the thing that after entering his life would remain there, it’s true that he nearly lost him but Shiro stayed, he was there.


	2. A light through the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has more support than he thought he did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this new chapter.

Shiro woke up to a sleeping Keith on top of him, they were in Keith’s bedroom. He slowly tried to get up without waking up his little brother. He went to the kitchen and started making coffee, he put two mugs on the table and started to cook some pancakes to lift Keith’s mood at least a little bit.

Keith woke up no long after Shiro, his eyes were red and swollen for all the crying he had done before falling asleep. He smelled pancakes and went to the kitchen, there Shiro was cooking the last ones “Mornin’” Shiro then turned around and smiled softly to Keith.

“Hey, how did you sleep?” Shiro offered a mug with coffee in it “I put some brown sugar in it”

“Thanks” He took the cup and took a sip, it was really warm and made him feel pleased, then he let scape a sigh “I slept well or at least I think so”

“What happened? When I entered your room you looked so... broken” they sat down and started eating. Keith hummed in satisfaction and after a long silence he answered Shiro.

“I broke up with Lance after I caught him making out with that fucking bitch of Nyma” Shiro made the face, the typical face he always did when he was disappointed. 

“I thought he liked you, never had expected that kind of behaviour from him”

“In the past maybe, but after he met Nyma he has changed so much. He has started to go to parties non stop, doesn’t study that much anymore, he doesn’t even hang out with us anymore. So when I saw him, when I saw her looking at me with that face I just couldn’t go along with all this anymore” he paused. His eyes looked glassy and so pained “He fucking told me to not to take it personal, what the fuck does that even mean? He was my boyfriend and last time I checked, kissing others wasn’t something you did while being in a relationship” His voice had slowly been raising and now he was shouting “I shouldn’t have asked him out!”

“You don’t mean that, you loved him and were so happy” Shiro had gotten up from the chair and went right next to Keith, he hugged him. “If I had known something like this would happen…” 

“That’s the thing, neither of us expected this. And I can’t stop from hating myself for letting him in”

After that, Keith stayed all the weekend at home. His phone had a lot of missed calls and messages from Hunk and Pidge. Most of them were asking him if he was okay and to answer the calls. On monday Keith had went to classes as always just than instead of seating next to Lance or Pidge or Hunk, he seated at the front row trying to focus as much as he could. At lunchtime Hunk and Pidge ambushed him and seated him on one of the tables at the dining room. “Why have you been avoiding us?”

“I don’t know, It’s just that- you know, that you were Lance’s friends first and he may need you now so…” he didn’t even know why, it just made sense for him.

“The only thing that dumbass needs now is a good punch to his gut” Hunk looked at Pidge.

“Pidge, maybe he… you know he…. Okay maybe he actually deserves that” Keith smiled at that, but this time he didn’t have the strength to be angry.

“Guys just drop it” He started to get up but both Hunk and Pidge grabbed him by the wrist and tugged him down.

“You know we love you right? That you are also our friend” Pidge was looking worriedly at Keith. “We know that we were friends with Lance first and all that bullshit but now you are stuck with us and we will continue hanging out together without Lance if that’s what you want”

“Dude I know Lance is my best friend but you are also my friend, and as much as I love him this time he has acted like a douchebag. Also we are tired of him talking about Nyma, her friends and all those stupid parties it’s just like he is a different person not our Lance” A glimpse of hurt could be seen in Hunk’s eyes as in Pidge’s. 

“Yeah, I know, he’s recently been different. Have you talked to him?”He truly didn’t want to care about him but it was impossible not to do so, he loved him and that wouldn’t go away just in two days. 

“Nah, he hasn’t talk to us since friday after we went to talk to him. I think he is angry or something” Hunk felt bad, Lance was his best friend, had been for so many years that this situation really didn’t felt like the Lance he knew and had grown up with. 

“I don’t know, maybe he’s not feeling good at all after what happened” That’s when he entered the room with Nyma, Rolo and some others of their friends. He was smiling happily, truly happily like what he had lost wasn’t important at all.

Keith just turned around, his friend looked angry. Pidge seemed to be considering that punch so seriously but again Keith wasn’t in the mood at all, he was always the first one at getting angry, the typical who punched first and asked second but this time he deemed it unworthy.

“Hey, I’m going to the music room after the next class if you want to tag along just message me” He smiled sadly and started to walk away from the dining room.

“Where are you going?” Hunk asked.

“To Shiro’s office, maybe get some homework done and take a nap before the next class” Keith then marched to his brother’s office since he was a teacher at the Garrison High School. He knocked twice the door and entered.

“Hey, give me a moment Keith” Shiro raised on of his fingers in Keith’s direction and continued talking on the phone “Yeah, ok I need to hung up my brother is here. See you tomorrow. Me too. Bye” He left his phone on the table and gestured Keith to sit down.

“Adam?” Keith smiled knowingly. Adam was Shiro’s boyfriend and Keith knew that Shiro wanted Adam to move in with them but that he thought that maybe the apartment was too small for the three of them.

“Yup. Anyway, how are you doing?” His voice sounded so cautious and worried.

“As okay as I can be. I talked with Pidge and Hunk” Shiro nodded and made a curious face “They said that me breaking up with Lance didn’t mean that our friendship was ended and that we would continue to hang out as always, just without Lance” 

“That’s really nice of them, you have really good friends” Shiro smiled and went back to correct some exams that he had on his table. After a while Keith went to his last class of the day, advanced maths. He sat next to Pidge.

At the end of the class Keith got up and waited for Pidge to get everything, Hunk was talking with Lance and they seemed to be talking something really serious by their faces. Hunk said something to Lance and turned around making his way to where Pidge and Keith were. “Hunk, what was that?”

“Lance telling me that he wouldn’t come to movie night on saturday” They started going to one of the music booths the school had, passing by the lockers first to grab their things and Keith’s guitar that was in Shiro’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have enjoyed the reading.  
> Kudos and comments are always apreciated, they make me really happy and more eager to keep writing.  
> Feel free to tell me if there’s any typo, that way I will correct it and I will also be more cautious next time writing it. 
> 
> Have a nice day/night


	3. Acoustic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge didn’t know how beautiful a voice could be until they heard him singing. That’s when they realized that they had amazing friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, welcome to my third chapter. I originally had planned to upload it on wednesday but I am so excited because I have just finished making the last touches so...  
> Hope you like it ^^

Pidge was the first one to meet Keith. When they had met him they thought he was someone hotheaded, someone who typically would hit first and ask questions second and they were mostly right. Keith was short tempered and went to the gym four times per week to relieve some stress but after some time they realized they were wrong in something, Keith wasn’t always like that. He could be so caring, full of love, he could have a lot of patience and knew how to reason and he could be extremely calm when he was playing music.

They had seen him playing a few times, like really few, you could count them with just one hand. An every time it was shocking how much Keith could change within a span of seconds, the seconds it took to him starting to play an instrument. That’s why when Keith started playing in the music booth Hunk and Pidge were amazed, they couldn’t take off their eyes from him. And then he started singing.

“ _I don’t know why’d do you this to me_  
 _You’re so cold_  
 _You’d playing like_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ ”

“Holy shit” Pidge was hitting repeatedly Hunk’s arm with excitement “are you hearing that?”

“I know” Hunk looked dumbfounded

“ _This is the part where I’m gonna get hurt_  
 _I never listened but I didn’t deserve it_  
 _I was young and he was my first love_  
 _So they say that you live and you learn_ ”

A single tear fell from Keith’s cheek and his voice was weavering but he kept singing. The other two felt like crying too, the song was an emotional reflection of Keith’s feelings and it showed how broken he was feeling after what happened, Pidge took out their phone and started recording Keith and after he had finished they sent the recording to Matt.

And that’s when things started to happen. Matt had upload the recording to youtube and instagram, people had liked it and had started to ask for the complete song, for more. So one day when Keith was at Pidge’s house Matt told them what he had done. Keith didn’t know how to react because it was really personal, but felt so happy knowing that people liked it and also knowing that some others related.

They decided to record all the song because why not? It wasn’t as if he was gonna become famous, people would forget about it and Keith could keep his mind out of Lance as long as he had the project in mind. So they recorded the full song. And after some days he was contacted by Voltron, one if the most well known music discography. They wanted him to start selling the single and wanted him to write an album.

Some days after the call from Voltron he went to their main building to meet with a team of the discography. He went to reception and gave his name then proceeded to go to the 18th floor. Shiro had come with him and was trying to soothe his anxiety on the way to the conference room.

When they entered the room the first thing Keith saw was a ginger man with an impressive moustache and a gorgeous woman, so beautiful that even though he was gay he totally could tell that she surely did have a lot of fans.

“Welcome, you must be Keith. I’m Coran the talents searcher and this woman next to me is Allura who can be your manager if you accept our offer” The ginger man talked with a curious accent that Keith couldn’t pinpoint.

“Nice to meet you Keith and…” Allura had a british accent and was looking pointedly to Shiro.

“Oh sorry, this is my brother, Shiro. He came with me to make sure everything was ok” he then shaked Allura and Coran’s hands and sat down on one of the chairs that Coran offered to them.

After all the presentations they started to discuss all the matters concerning to the song and about the album they wanted him to make. Then about the money and schedules that he could have if he accepted. And about what would happen with school. He wanted to accept, but first Shiro wanted a lawyer to read the contract and make sure that all the songs credits went to Keith and not to Voltron and that it truly was a good deal.

“Hope to see you soon Keith, I’ll keep your phone number and once you sign the contract I will be your personal manager”

“You seem nice so I hope to work well together” Keith nodded in Allura’s way.

“Keith… that’s not what you say.” Shiro reprimanded “I hope you take good care of him once we check the contract. And what he meant to say is that he looks forward to start working with you because you seem someone who takes music as serious as him” he smiled to Allura and then looked pointedly at Keith. They said their goodbyes and went home, it was already noon and Keith called Pidge.

“Hey green”

“ ‘Sup red”

“Hey Keith” Keith could hear Hunk’s voice from Pidge’s part, he smiled at that.

“Hello Hunk. Do you remember the meeting I had today at Voltron’s discography? They gave me a contract and if everything goes ok I will be making an album after this single” Pidge and Hunk started to shout in happiness and jumping in the couch of Pidge’s house. “Would you like to come here and have dinner with us?”

“YES! We need to celebrate this” Pidge answered right away while going to the door already.

“Call Matt too, he is the one that uploaded the video” After that they hung up and Pidge sent a message to tell their brother.

“Pidge” Hunk tried to call his friend who was bouncing happily all over the dining room while texting their brother ”Pidge” he tried again without response “PIDGE” The aforementioned turned around to look to a serious Hunk, they gave Hunk a quizzed look “We had already made plans with Lance” Pidge stopped in their tracks.

“Fuck! You know what, fuck him. He has ditched us many times so whatever, right now Keith is more important”

“But Lance is our best friend too and maybe we can make him realize what he has been doing and have him apologise to Keith and be all friends again” Pidge then smiled sadly at Hunk and tried to comfort him with a half hug.

“Keith can’t see Lance right now, he is still hurt and as much as it hurts to say this I doubt that Lance will listen to us right now. But if you want to tell him why we are cancelling our plans that’s ok with me” Hunk then grabbed his phone and called Lance to cancel and when Lance answered you could hear him with more people, turns out he had forgotten about them meeting that day.

Hunk was mad, really mad and that’s something that didn’t happen, at all.

 

**Notes**

The song that Keith is singing is Personal from HRVY the acoustiv version

Link here:

[Personal - HRVY](https://youtu.be/OwCIBIRvWlA) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and I would love to know what you think and if you want to give some kudos that would be really sweet from you. It actually makes me so happy to recieve them. Bye and have a nice day/night ^.^


	4. The Album

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance sees Keith video and listens to his song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a Lance centered chapter only but after a friend told me to write what happens at Keith’s apartment, I wrote it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter <3

They knocked the door twice and heard some ruffling inside, the door opened with a smiling Keith behind it. “Come in” he stepped out of the way and went to the kitchen.

“Hey, take a seat we ordered some pizza and is already here. Keith, didn’t you said that Matt was gonna be here too?” Shiro came out of said kitchen and hugged Hunk and Pidge with a warm smile.

“He will be here in ten, he was finishing his shift when I talked to him” Pidge answered while going to their usual spot at the table, Shiro nodded and went back to the kitchen to take out the pizza and some drinks.

The ring sounded and Keith went to open it, he launched himself to the other person.”Adam! You made it” he let Adam enter and saw another person behind his brother’s boyfriend “Matt” he smiled and let them enter closing the door behind them. After they were all settled they started celebrating.

“So, thank you all for coming. I’m truly happy to have this opportunity after Pidge recorded me” Keith looked pointedly at them “and Matt uploaded it without my consent” he then looked at Matt “now I’ll be able to help Shiro to move to a bigger apartment with Adam and celebrate their long awaited wedding and will have officially two brothers” he smirked looking to his blushing brothers.

“Shut it you little shit. I haven’t even asked”

“So you were planning on asking?” Adam looked at Shiro smirking but with soft eyes. Shiro sputtered something about finding more drinks and got up.

“Smooth” Matt laughed. “Anyway your welcome Keith, thanks to us now you will be famous. You own us one and I want some new pieces for my laptop” Keith just nodded and kept eating. After that they stayed there until past midnight.

  
____________________________________________________________

  
Lance hadn’t been able to contact Hunk nor Pidge for the last three weeks, since he had forgotten that he had already made plans with them and Hunk had called him to cancel those plans. Hunk was angry and Lance couldn’t understand why he was so angry at something like that, after all, he had called to cancel the plans too. Hunk had said something about celebrating something with Keith.

They still were friends with Keith and it had been so long since he had last seen him. Lance knew he had fucked up big time, he knew it because of the disappointed look in Shiro’s eyes whenever he saw him in the hallways, he knew it when Hunk and Pidge ignored his messages, he knew it everytime he kissed Nyma or laughed at an stupid joke that Rolo made. And oh god, he knew he had fucked up his own life because in times like this, when he was alone at two in the morning on his rooftop looking at the stars, the only thing he could think of, was Keith sitting in the middle of a music studio with his guitar in hand singing what Lance had done to him with that lost look in his eyes.

He realized how much his life was changing when he saw that music video. He was scrolling through instagram when he saw a video of Keith, he was seated in the middle of a music studio, the walls were covered with guitars and platinum discos, next to Keith was a sofa with people seated on it, you couldn’t see their faces but you could see their feet moving to the rhythm. Keith was wearing a big garnet red jersey and black ripped jeans, his hair was half on his eyes but a strand was behind his ear to make it easier for him to watch his fingers moving with ease while playing the instrument. 

When Lance heard his voice was when he saw it. He saw what he was turning in after meeting Nyma, how she had used all his insecurities to drag him to her trap. She never liked his friend nor Keith and had always been complaining when he dejected an offer to go out with her friends because he already had plans, he had went along with her and had started to drift away from everyone. Then he kissed Nyma and Keith saw it, then he was Nyma’s boyfriend and not Keith’s, then he was drunk in the middle of another party and had no real friends with him anymore. Then, he wanted to repair what he had break into so many pieces.

Lance needed to go back, to break up with Nyma and start studying again, to apologise to Hunk, Pidge and Keith. He didn’t expect them to just accept his apologies but at least there would be an open door to whenever they decided to talk to Lance again. He got up and entered to his room through the window and went to bed.

The next day at school he went directly to meet with Nyma, he needed to get this done as soon as possible. When he found her she went to kiss him but he stoped her on her tracks. “Nyma we need to talk” His voice sounded serious and was so different from his usually light tone.

“What is it now Lance? Again with the study sessions or is it about the last party? We thought you had already went home on your own and that’s why we didn’t tell you so get over it” Lance had planned on breaking up with her slowly without making a drama out of it but now was more in a fuck it mood after what she had said.

“I’m breaking up with you, we are caput, hemos terminado so hasta nunca perra” he then turned around and didn’t let her talk at all, she was shouting at him something about him being alone and that she wasn’t going to take him back. He looked at her one last time and shouted too “JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP NYMA, I DON’T FUCKING CARE” he then started runnig, this was his chance to find Hunk and Pidge to tell them sorry and the idiot he was. He ran and ran until he saw them. Hunk was moving his hands wildly while telling something to Pidge, they were grinning and nodding to whatever Hunk was saying. He approached them and started to talk without giving the chance to say anything.

“I’m an idiot” They both turned to look at him, Hunk started to open his mouth in order to answer him but Lance beated him to it “I’m a fucking jerk, a dumbass, un idiota de mierda, estúpido who doesn’t realize what he has. I shouldn’t have tried to befriend Nyma I should have listened to you, I should have had taken care of Keith and be a good boyfriend but now I’m an asshole who has lost his friends y al amor de su vida. I know you won’t forgive me and that I truly don’t deserve it but I wanted you two to know that now I know and that I broke all ties with Nyma, Rolo and the others” He was now panting after saying all that as fast as he could just in case Pidge and Hunk decided to leave him there talking like he friggin’ asshole he was.

“You forgot douchebag” said Pidge with a smug look on their face but then changed to a serious expression “You hurt us, you wouldn’t even message us and you hurt Keith the most we can’t even imagine what he felt when he saw you”

“Yeah dude, you know that just saying that doesn’t mean we are gonna forgive you. You will have to prove us that you truly have realized what you were doing and that you want to change” Hunk looked sad, he wasn’t the type of guy to hold a grudge but this time he wasn’t going to forgive so easily. 

“I wasn’t even expecting for you to answer me so… Look I know I hurt you that I hurt Keith”

“But…?” Hunk said, Lance looked at him and answered “There’s no but I hurt all of you and I deserved the silent treatment, I deserve to not be able to talk to Keith ever again, I deserve it all” Hunk had a look of pity in his eyes, then Lance looked at Pidge who looked like they were thinking real hard to put something together.

“Don’t you dare to talk to Keith, at least not now” with that Pidge went to class leaving behind a doubtful Hunk.

“Actually, yeah you shouldn’t talk to Keith right now. I can tell him what you said because he’s our friend but right now he is in a good moment after what happened” Hunk patted Lance’s shoulder and followed Pidge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I’m actually really thankful for all the comments and kudos I have already recieved. I never thought to have the half of them so yeah, thanks <3 
> 
> ^-^


	5. Private

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eavesdropping wasn't something Keith usually did but sometimes knowing things could make one have new perspectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but I've been having a lot of work for college and couldn't finish it until now. So hope you enjoy this chapter

Since Keith had accepted the deal with the discography he had had less time to spend with his friend. He had started to take dance classes, went to a photo shoot for the single and the future album, kept going to music classes plus going to high school. He had thought of dropping out of school but he wanted to study something apart from music and Shiro wouldn’t ever let him drop out.

With so many thing on his schedules he could only send messages or meet with Pidge and Hunk for about fifteen minutes before having another class of whatever or having to create his new album. For the last he liked to be alone at the studio, be left with his feelings and retouch some of his old songs or create new ones. Sometimes Allura would tag along to make sure they could do it in time.

After some time he was finally able to wonder through Garrison’s hallways, he had a free period before his last class of the day and nobody to be with. Shiro was in a class with the juniors, Pidge and Hunk had advanced technology and he had no one to be with. Before he broke up with Lance, he would be with him having this free period together but now he was left alone.

That’s when he saw Shiro talking with Lance. He had an angry face and Lance looked ashamed and like a kicked puppy. Keith didn’t intend to eavesdrop but since Hunk told him that Lance had apologised to them, he had wanted to talk with Lance but he hadn’t have had the opportunity yet.

“I don’t care, it wasn’t your best move McClain” Shiro’s voice was strong and intimidating, you could tell he was struggling with the patience part of the “ _ patience yields focus _ ”. 

“I know Shiro, it was by far brilliant and now I know. I’m sorry ok? I want to apologise to Keith but nobody lets me do so. I acted like shit and even though I don’t deserve him I still like him. I’m not gonna ask to be with him again but at least I want to be friends. I know that it is really selfish” Lance was by now pleading to Shiro, you could hear his voice trembling while he was fighting to not to cry. Keith didn’t want to believe it, yet, saying those kind of things was so like his before Nyma Lance.

“Don’t talk to Keith.” Shiro’s voice cut deep inside Lance, and Keith could feel it too. “I know you feel bad, and maybe I will learn that you are not going to hurt him again, but right now I don’t want you near him. He is on his best shape right now and trying to concentrate on his new career and you will only destroy his concentration.” Lace looked exactly like a kicked puppy but made a resignation face. He had already made his mind and knew that it would be a while until he got to talk with his amor again, and that the only thing he would get from Keith once he finally got to talk to him would be friendship, which seemed fair to him.

“If you truly believe that, then I won’t” Keith felt crushed after hearing that “I don’t want people to believe that I’m using him. What’s worse, I don’t want  _ him _ to feel like I’m using him. But please let me talk to him at least once” Shiro sighed, he understood that Lance was being genuine about his feelings. He could understand that when you were young you could make mistakes but this was his brother they were talking about.

“Wait until he launches his album, then you can talk to him without affecting his career” Lance nodded and went away. Keith had listened to everything and didn’t know what to do. Shiro had no right intervening like that between Lance and Keith but he could understand why he was doing it, if Adam happened to do the same to Shiro he would keep Adam far away from his brother.

“Hey big bro, ‘sup? What are you doing here, shouldn’t you be in a class right now?” Keith tried to sound as casual as possible, given that he usually didn’t give away half of his emotions when talking with people, it wasn’t as difficult as he thought. Most of the times he had problems with others just because of that.

“Hey Keith, didn’t know you were around. Marco asked me to have my hour with the kids to stay at the laboratory so…” He gestured himself as if saying  _ here I am _ .

“Nice...so maybe we could go to the cafeteria, have some coffee and talk” They then walked to the cafeteria. Keith wanted to know if Shiro would say something to him about the conversation he had just had with Lance but he said nothing at all.

Some weeks passed without any other incident and soon the time to release Keith’s new album came. He had recorded all the songs he deemed important. To him it was really important, these songs had a deep meaning and he wanted to make sure that each one of them was perfect. That’s why you could hear him singing all the songs at any hour, taking notes in case he came up with a new idea or in case he wanted to change something.

In his songs he sang about what he felt when everything happened with his family, he had a song about what he felt when he nearly lost his brother in a car accident, he had a song for the time he went from one foster care to another to describe what he felt everytime he lost people and to explain why he was like that, he had a song to explain how he saw the relationships, what he wanted the people to see. He had so many, with so much meaning, he had always had so many things to say and the only way he ever found was through songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to know if maybe you want the next chapter to be about Keith's songs and their meaning. A little flashback to his past.  
> Tell me your thoughts with these. 
> 
>  
> 
> As always kudos and comments are highly appreciated ^_^


	6. The meaning of his songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s new album had eight songs. Each one of them had an special meaning to Keith and contained a piece of his past, a piece of his soul and he wanted to share it.  
> Now you can know what this raiven haired boy has been through, so be prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain links in the names of the songs for you to be able to listen to them and I will make a spotify and a youtube list for you to be able to have them too.  
> But for now you can just click on the names of the songs and you will go to listen to them. I highly recomend to listen carefully to them and their lyrics, with that you will be able to understand his feelings.

Keith could remember most of his childhood, he could remember when he wrote the first song to put into words his past and his feelings. On the new album, he had put in order all the songs as he had wrote them, it was like his own timeline. The first one was [_Ghost_](https://youtu.be/3TQRkF8BLq4), and it was about his father.

He had lost his father in a fire at their house. He had seen it all and blamed himself for it all, if only he hadn’t been distracting his father they would have realised about it sooner. Because of that it was too late for both of them but his father decided to save him above his own life. He could still feel his father around him, and couldn’t stop thinking about the future his father could have had.

After that he was sent to the foster care system. It was a burning hell, he met a lot of people there, some good like the big brother who taught him the basics of how to play the guitar. Others were horrible and made him learn how to defend himself, they taught him to punch first and ask questions later. Because of that, he ended hurting people who didn’t deserve it and regretting it all and going from one house to another faster than any other kid.

His second and third songs were about that, about the instability he felt because no one wanted him and about how he regretted all the people he had hurt in the past. _[Unsteady](https://youtu.be/V0lw3qylVfY)_ and _[I’ll be good](https://youtu.be/scd-uNNxgrU)_.

When he was sixteen he met Shiro, he had faith on him, something that no one had ever had since his father. He treated him harshly, still, he showed Keith so much love. Some months after meeting him for the first time they already felt like brothers and Shiro adopted him as such, but not a month after that Shiro had an accident. Shiro was in his car with Matt going to pick him up because he had had a fight with one of his classmates when it happened.

That was, and still is one of the things that hurt the most to Keith, nearly losing his brother and having to remember it everytime he looked at his brother, with that new scar on his face and that prosthetic as an arm. [_Brother_](https://youtu.be/m6TXPNybrmk) came up. Shiro would find his little brother playing the guitar at odd hours and everytime, it was the same song, the forth one in his album. Keith knew he would always blame himself for Shiro’s accident like his father’s. He was bound to hurt people and to make them leave him like his mother did when he was younger, like all his foster parents, sisters and brothers, like all those who called him a friend but left him without second thought. _[Too good at goodbyes](https://youtu.be/J_ub7Etch2U)_ was what he came to be after all that. His fifth song at the album.

Then, at his seventeen, he met Lance. That was a huge story on it’s own and as always it wasn’t something as simple as love at first sight with everything settled in a few days, no. Lance had went to talk to him one day accusing him of being cheating on his exams and self-proclaiming a one-sided rivalry. With that, he started to talk to Matt’s little sibling Pidge who was Lance’s friend, they got along really well and he also met Hunk, who was a lovely person and too good for the world Keith was living in.

Keith and Lance had started to get along after Lance has started to go out with John, a boy from his physics class. John was nice but Lance wasn’t really into it. He saw how Lance tried so hard to really fall for John and how this guy appreciated all the efforts Lance made but didn’t tried to break the relationship. That’s when one day Keith talked some sense onto Lance. Keith had talked more than ever explaining to Lance that he shouldn’t feel bad for not being able to return John’s feelings, after all it was like when someone didn’t return your feelings you wouldn't blame them.

After that talk and once Lance had broke up with John, they started to hang out more and to become friendlier with each other. Lance stopped acting on that rivalry of his and started calling Keith a friend. As they knew each other better Keith started having feelings for Lance and enjoyed so much being with Lance. The cuban boy usually talked a lot but with Keith, he could have a nice time just sharing some time together in silence. [_Talk is overrated_](https://youtu.be/2q01G4te-Ng) was born from those moments, his sixth song.

Some months flirting passed and Keith gathered enough courage to ask Lance out. He was so nervous that day knowing what he was going to do but thanks to the gods, Lance said yes. And the rest you already know, _[Personal](https://youtu.be/OwCIBIRvWlA?list=PLh2-oDpxfSilxffdhBv3NCwnKzVoA5XC0)_ came to his life. The despair after all he had experienced, he came back to his _Too good at goodbyes_ , to his _Unsteady_ persona.

Fortunately something good came out of all of it, he could make his brother happy and allow him to start living with Adam. Now he had a complete family again. Now he had friends that would love him no matter what. Now he knew he could be happy even though life still tried to throw him to the ground repeatedly.

Keith then heard Lance’s conversation with Shiro and understood that he needed to change, he needed to be more mature and learn from his experiences. He also understood that this was something to learn from for Lance and that they needed to be apart for some time. With those feelings, he wrote [_King_](https://youtu.be/g_uoH6hJilc) for Lance. His last song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. This is by far the most important chapter to me, the one in wich you will understand Keith the most so comment to know what you felt and everything are truly really appreciated.


	7. Later on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has been going to shows in order to promote his new album.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since tomorrow is the day in wich the so feared season 8 is released I'm going to post the new chapter for some control damage. At least in my world Voltron is not ending yet and won't be for a long time.
> 
> Hope you like the chapter. Have a nice read :)

Keith’s album was a success and he went to numerous shows to talk about it. At the moment he was in a night show, Allura had given him some sort of advise and told him what to say and what not to say. But she already knew that Keith wouldn’t listen to her. He would say what he felt like saying although he would try not to get angry or angsty.

“Hello Keith, thanks for coming to the show, how are you feeling?” The host called Nansy welcomed him. She was wearing a big smile and shaked his hand before sitting again on those seats. He smiled as warmly as he could and seated too.

“Hi, it’s a pleasure to be here. I’m actually really nervous, people say that after a few times coming to this shows you start getting used to it but, I’m as nervous as the first time” Keith offered a sheepish smile. Nansy laughed at that.

“You are not just handsome and talented, you are also cute. Your fans should be really grateful for that video that made you famous”

“Well that was my friends doing. Actually, I didn’t even know that they had uploaded it until they told me that I had gone viral. Just imagine, I would go walking through the streets and people kept looking my way. I thought I was going crazy because for me, there was no reason for them to be looking at me” Everyone laughed at that and Keith started to feel more at ease. He was thankful that Lance teached him how to talk more at ease with strangers.

“Well, you never saw yourself at any social media? It was all over Instagram and Twitter.”

“Yeah… about that, I was more concentrated on my music in that moment than on being social” He started to fiddle with his hands remembering why exactly he hadn’t been active on his social media at that time.

“Well that explains how you were able to launch your album so soon after the single Personal. And with that, let me ask you, what did inspire you to write the songs at your album? They seem really deep and that’s why a lot of people like them, because they can feel like they know you”

“I’m glad to hear that, every one of those songs have been selected among others because of their meaning. They are about my own life, about my feelings. You see… I’m bad at communicating myself normally, so I learnt to do it through music.” The host made a curious face that meant no good for Keith.

”So… the fans will want to know what the first song that came out mean…” She trailed off. Keith now had two options, saying the truth or leave it like a secret. He could play a Lance here but let's be honest, he didn’t know how to do that.

“Well… It’s complicated you know. As I said, every song has a deep meaning to me, it’s a way of expressing what I felt during different experiences in my life. Personal, was created after a harsh break up I had no long ago. I created it as a way of letting go my feelings but this song goes by hand with King” Nancy then, without loosing a bait urged him to talk more about that. “I was in a relationship for some time and I truly fell for this person, they were one of the best things that had happened to me after…. well, just one of the best things that had happened to me for a long time. We had a- a… thing, I guess, and broke up. But a week prior to the release of the album I wrote King. And, could I say something?” The woman took some time to answer, she was kind of shocked to hear so little and understanding a lot about the situation just because she had heard the album for the interview. She became a fan just like that.

“Y-yeah, go… go on” she then made a motion to the camera. Keith looked at Shiro as if trying to tell him something and Shiro go it, he was going to say something too personal and wanted Shiro to take damage control with Allura.

“I don’t know if my ex is watching this but I hope so, King was born because I wanted h-them to know that they had to let me go like I did. I still love them” A pained look could be seen through the tv screen “but we need to move on, to grow up and to mature. If everything goes smoothly, I will be on a tour and maybe I will be able to release a second album so, maybe not seeing each other is the best for us. With this said, we are done” His smile now gave away how tired he was, but after some seconds he returned to his normal state and looked at Nansy, the raven haired boy then continued normally with the interview. At the end, the show went normally.

“It’s been a pleasure to have you here tonight Keith, know that you will go away with a ton of new fans including me. Hope that you take in consideration to have me as one of your fans number one” They shaked hand and half hugged each other and Keith went to the backstage. Allura was waiting for him with a hard expression and told him to never pull that card again, he could say the meaning more o less of the songs but sending that kind of messages was banned from now on.

Little they know that a blue eyed boy had been crying since the message. Lance had been seeing the show and after hearing those words he had been hearing _King_ on repeat. He didn’t want to let Keith go, he loved the guy but knew that the boy with the most beautiful violet eyes was right, they needed to be apart, as Shiro had previously said.

Lance knew it, but it didn’t make it hurt less. He now understood what Keith had been feeling after they broke up. From now on he was going to leave Keith alone, he would concentrate on entering to college and would try to move on until the day he could talk with Keith as a friend with no feelings in their way in case Keith decided to forgive him.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________

Play-list of this fic on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/11131868189/playlist/7gKeYXTNauN1CXFOpmGb5c?si=beo9HeDOTTmg82tfP7tlRQ) and [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLh2-oDpxfSilxffdhBv3NCwnKzVoA5XC0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a play-list with the song that will be appearing in the fic on   
> \- Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/user/11131868189/playlist/7gKeYXTNauN1CXFOpmGb5c?si=EGuYEXHRRA28pdePM2Xmig  
> \- Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLh2-oDpxfSilxffdhBv3NCwnKzVoA5XC0 
> 
> Comments are always welcomed ;)


	8. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College was a big change for all of them and life was treating them better. Would it keep being like this for a long time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating later that I had planned but I made a longer chapter this time to compensate for that, so I really hope you like it.

Time had went on, they were already at college on their different paths but still being friends. Hunk and Pidge had managed to keep their friendship with Lance and Keith without messing up anything, most of the time Lance would ask something about how Keith was doing, still caring about the boy but trying so hard to move on. He had concentrated so much on his studies that he had ended up having a scholarship in Astronomy & Astrophysics at one of the most prestigious colleges, Colburn, with a recommendation letter from the Garrison. Hunk had entered to Engineering and Pidge to Computer Science. It was all new and kind of scary for the three of them, they were now living at the campus and Hunk and Lance had requested to be put together at the dorms. Pidge had a roommate that spent barely to no time at their room which was a blessing for them, claiming to have all the room to themselves most of the time. Although they always went to Lance and Hunk's room to have movie nights, study sessions or just to hang out when they didn't feel like going out.

Keith on the other hand wasn't living at the dorms, surprisingly he had decided to go to college and study even though he already had a job, and maybe, Shiro had something to do with that decision. Keith had easily entered to a music career in the music department at Colburn. He had decided to go there because of the proximity to Voltron and that Pidge and Hunk had decided to go there too was a plus. With that, they were able to meet more frequently before and after classes. That’s why they were at the coffee shop next to the engineering building.

It was a small shop with big tables for the students to study there, they usually seated at the table at one of the corners in order to guarantee Keith some private time without having people bugging them every few minutes. That day had been kind of stressful for all of them with the final exams and projects coming and Keith having to prepare for his upcoming tour around America.

“What do you want? I’ll go to get the drinks” Keith got up and started fishing for his wallet inside his backpack. Hunk looked at him and noticed Keith’s intentions of paying for them.

“Wha-whoa whoa, slow down you’re not thinking about paying the three of them right?” Keith pouted “We already told you that you don’t have to invite us, there, let me give you money for mine”

“Just leave it, It’s okay. Anyway, if you want to repay me you can make those red velvet cupcakes that I love the next day. So, a cup of black coffee for Pidge and a caramel macchiato for you?” Pidge just nodded without raising their head from their laptop and felt Hunk disapproving gaze. They lifted their eyes. 

“What? It’s free coffee Hunk, anyway is not as if he is always inviting us to things”

“But-” 

“Hunk, it’s not as if I will misinterpret paying once in a while, for you to be just using me. I know that sometimes I get pissed at people who thinks that I will pay for everything just because I’m kind of famous, but I also know that you aren’t like that so chill and next time bring those cupcakes if you want to pay me back ok?” With that said, Keith went to the counter after putting on a baseball cap. The cashier was an attractive guy with brown chocolate hair and caramel eyes. The shirt clung to his torso, showing that he was fit but not too much.

“Hello beauty” The gut said, Keith smirked at that. 

“Came for coffee but guess I’m taking compliments too. I should put on a good reference then” The guy giggled at that.

“The compliments are just or you, so let’s better keep it a secret between us. So tell me, what do you want?” Keith looked at the boy’s name tag, James.

“Black coffee, a caramel macchiato, a cappuccino and your phone number” James laughed at that.

“That will be 11.05$ Can I ask for your name or should I just write down handsome?” Smug, Keith thought. He gave him his name and waited for his order. “There you go Keith. Have a nice day” Keith looked at his cup and had James’ number on it, he then went back to the table.

“Here are your coffees, a black coffee for Pidge and a caramel macchiato for you Hunk” 

“Looks like you have gotten more that a coffee” Pidge said with a knowing look.

“Yeah, guess so. ‘Is been a long time since someone flirted with me without knowing who I am, so I’m gonna give it a shot” They resumed to study until Keith had to go to Voltron in alas of practicing the choreographies for the tour.

Keith had been messaging with James for a few days before meeting for the first time. James had been really surprised to know that the Keith he had hit on was the same as the famous singer Keith. They went on exactly two dates before having sex with each other for the first time and after a few other times, everything went downhill.

They weren’t toxic or anything it was just that everytime they met they ended up having sex to the point where they barely talked for five minutes before fucking. The only times they didn’t fuck right away was when they were with Pidge and Hunk or with James’ friends. That was until James started getting possessive.

Keith truly didn’t care at all about all that behaviour, he never payed attention to that and only answered James’ messages when he felt like doing so, after all, they weren’t boyfriends nor friends, they were just two people who fucked and sometimes had conversations and hung out with other people. But apparently the dynamic they had was enough for James to act like a maniac boyfriend and Keith just went along with it.

Maybe their relationship was kind of toxic after all. Keith composed a new song after seeing that he wasn’t cutting strings with the boy yet. Love is madness was probably going to be on the next album he would be recording after the tour.  
__________________________________________________

Lance had been walking around the campus searching for Plaxum, she was a girl he had met in a party that one of his classmates in physics. Plaxum was a cute girl with blue eyes and pale skin, she had blue dyed hair that made her eyes bluer. She was shorter than Lance, her figure was petite and her personality was really nice, Lance enjoyed being with her whenever they would hang out. 

When he met her he had flirted and asked her for a date, unexpectedly, she had said yes and on a date they went. It was nice and they had already been dating for a few weeks so they were going to meet with Hunk and Pidge to introduce her to them. He had talked a lot about her to them since the first time Lance met Plaxum and now it was finally the time for them to meet her.

In front of the coffee shop was Plaxum wearing a white dress with blue flowers. She was wearing her hair braided to her side and a bright smile crossed her face when she spotted him. They then entered the shop and ordered some green tea for her and some caramel macchiato with whipped cream for him.

“I’m always wondering how you are able to drink something so sweet so easily” Plaxum sipped from her tea while looking at Lance’s cup with curiosity.

“Yeah, lots of people say that. I remember once when Keith tried my drink, he totally made a disgusted face but in my defence he always takes his coffee black so… I don’t know, I have sweet tooth”

“Who is Keith?” Fuck, Lance hadn’t realized that he had talked about him, he used to do that a lot in the past but now that he had kind of moved on, he didn’t talk about him like that anymore, trying to avoid questions like that one, because, honestly, what was he supposed to say? That he was his ex?But he wasn’t just any ex. That he was a friend? Someone who he used to know in high school? Yeah, that wouldn’t fit either.

“Keith, well he i-“

“Hey Lance” Thanks heavens for whatever he had done right in order for them to send Hunk in the exact moment he needed him. Pidge appeared from behind the big guy.

“Hey! You made it in time. Well, well, the time has arrived. Hunk, Pidge, this beautiful girl right here is Plaxum, the one I talked you about. Plaxum these are Hunk and Pidge, my best friend and the gremlin” Pidge grumbled at that and took a seat while Hunk hugged Plaxum.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, I heard a lot about you two from Lance” Plaxum smiled kindly to them.

“Hope good things” She nodded. They presented themselves and after a while started to share anecdotes about him, which made him feel really embarrassed. He tried to get distracted watching around the shop and saw a guy wearing a cap approaching to them, the boy was wearing headphones and sunglasses and his hair was long enough to pass his shoulder and cover his face too. Lance recognised him.

“Hey Pidge, Hunk! Didn’t know you would be here” the guy smiled brightly to his friends and half hugged the larcher man from behind and ruffled Pidge’s hair. They both smiled kindly to the boy and got up to properly hug him. “Wow so much affection. Guess I will start to go on tours more often if I’m coming back to this” he laughed, and his laugh was so beautiful and full of affection that Lance’s heart couldn’t avoid beating faster.

“Shut up you dwerf. We missed you” Pidge hit the raven haired boy.

“Yeah man! Sorry we couldn’t stay after your last concert. We wanted to see you properly but we had to study for a test and couldn't spend more time with our heads out of the books. You already know how it is Keith” Hunk looked ashamed but after Keith just patted his shoulder sympathetically, he brightened his mood. 

“So what are you doing?” Keith then looked at the others seated around the table and stopped his gaze on Lance. He took out his sunglasses to be able to see properly the cuban boy and unexpectedly for everyone he smiled much more brightly than before “Lance” he barely whispered the name. Lance didn’t know what to do, he had expected shouting, the cold shoulder treatment or something similar not this warm and lovely version from the one he had dated once.

“Keith, maybe we should go out?” Pidge then intervened and Keith turned to them with an unreadable eyes.

“What? Oh, oh… no, no it’s ok. Totally ok, don’t worry” he then turned his eyes to blue ones “Gosh, it’s been so long since the last time we saw each other”

“Aren’t you mad? I mean, you should, I totally deserve every piece of anger you have within your body” Keith laughed at that and no one could comprehend what was going on with Keith’s reaction. “That is.. not… anger”

“Lance, dude, relax. I’m not mad at you, haven’t been since before releasing my album. So breath man” He took a seat and kept looking a the other boy’s reactions “God, I heard you that time talking with Shiro, it’s ok, I know that you are sorry. Didn’t you hear my song?” Dumbfounded Lance opened his mouth several times trying to say something.

“I-I, yeah. I heard both, just that.. wasn’t sure of the reaction you would get the next time we saw each other. I wasn’t expecting something so… welcoming? I guess, I never expected for it to be so easy, I wanted to at least be acquaintances when we met again and maybe regain your trust and be friends eventually but I wouldn’t let my hopes raise real high because it would make sense for you to hate me or to not to want me in your life ever again you know. I had planned on talking to you eventually when everyone deemed it a good time but it never came and-” Keith cutted him with warm eyes, like he used to do in the past to show him that he wasn’t being annoying or a pain, just ranting. He used to tell him to breath in those times he started rambling.

“Lance, shh, breath” yeah, there it was. The sweet voice that made Lance melt everytime without failing “Everything’s ok. You shouldn’t worry about this. Hunk told me that you got the message, didn’t you? Anyway, just breath. You don’t need to say sorry because I already know what you are going to say. Now tell me, how’s life treating you?” Lance went to answer when someone interrupted the unusual reunion. They both had long forgotten that they had company with them.

“Is this Keith Kogane? The singer? How is it that you know him? What about the songs? Can someone please tell me what’s going on? Why should Keith be angry with you Lance?” Lance turned to face Plaxum, shit he had totally forgot that she was there and that, that definitely wasn’t good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of writing an extra large chapter as a christmas present for you. Tell me your thoughts on that to know how to schedule my time through my approuching holidays. :)


	9. Don’t start again heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can Lance do against his own heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for updating sooo late. I’ve been busy with my college exams and my priority was to study. But I came back with a longer chapter so hope you like it.

It was in capital letters AWKWARD. Lance didn’t even know what to do given the situation. He never expected Keith to not to be angry and he never expected to see him again while having his kind of new girlfriend next to him.

He wasn’t an idiot, he knew what was going to happen when the time to see Keith again would come. His mind would melt, his mouth would only be able to mumble and his ability to focus on other people besides Keith would fade away. He has always been utterly fucked when it was Keith related.

“Yeah, well, umm… we could say that… I am his douchebag of exboyfriend?” he scratched at his neck while searching for words “gosh, this is not a good impression, probably the 90% of the american population hates me without knowing that it _is_ me”

“I… what? So you went out with Keith? Like dating and stuff? And you never thought of telling me? Wait, don’t answer that last one, I get it. But anyway, you never even bothered to tell me anything…” Plaxum looked pained “I thought we were trying to be honest with the other to be able to know what we felt for each other”

“Plax, I’m sorry. I really am, it’s just not easy to remember how I used to be. I hurt everyone so much that I can’t just forgive me and talk about it easily” Lance didn’t know how to save the situation but he felt bad, bad for knowing that he had no future with her and knowing that he didn’t care enough about that knowledge.

“Umm… I-I’m sorry for interrupting but I may have part of the fault here too. I wrote that song without caring for the consequences and even though I knew how Lance felt I never went to talk to him I just carried along with those who told me not to”

“Keith… no” Keith sounded so regretful, Lance couldn’t take that after what happened in the past “you didn’t do anything bad, you carried on with your life. You don’t need to worry about anything nor feel bad about what happens to me. I truly deserve it all”

“Lance” Plaxum then raised from her seat and had a gentle look on her face “we need to break up this relationship. We both know it’s never gonna work with your feelings being how they are right now. I can see them all over your face and I wish you could look at me like that” Lance was pained, utterly fucked from the inside. How come he wasn’t able to move on, how could he harbor this feelings for so long?

“Plaxum, let’s talk first at least before deciding anything” He followed her when she started walking away from the table. They stopped outside the shop’s door. “I know I should’ve told you about this but it’s never easy for me, I’m so sorry to have fucked this up”

“Lance, don’t you see it? Haven’t you realized already?”

“I’m so sorry” he sighed defeated “I know, always known. I’m so sorry for dragging you. I thought I could love you, I thought I could get over it, I thought the next time I would see him the world wouldn’t fade” In the middle of his ranting some tears started to slowly run through his cheeks “I thought, I thought that I could reset my heart. But that is a long lost battle, I’ll never get back what has been stolen for so many years. I’m so, so sorry” He was barely whispering by now. Plaxum hugged him and caressed his hair. She smiled at him and promised to be there for him as a friend for whenever he needed it, then she left.

Lance had to calm himself before entering again to the shop, once inside he plopped himself in one of the chairs. Everyone glanced at him and Keith had that regretful face like he thought he wouldn’t have had been there as if he had ruined things.

“Don’t worry, it was bound to happen” He sighed and resumed to drink his now cold coffee. He grimaced and left the cup untouched for the rest of the meeting. Keith left to go to Voltron but not before giving Lance his new phone number, a promise of a new start for them within those numbers.

Days after that, they all met again, this time at Hunk and Lance’s room. It was a Saturday night, Keith had some free time the morning after so they decided to pull out a movie night like the old days at High School. Hunk had prepared some snacks, Pidge had already ordered some pizza, Lance prepared the place with lots of blankets and pillows and Keith had brought films for them to choose from.

Pidge came first, they seemed distracted and after seeing that they were barely paying attention to what he was saying he decided to test it out.

“And that’s why I wanted to tell you that I love you Pidge, always have” he said.

“Mhm, great. Ok” Lance made an unimpressed face and kept trying

“So as I was telling you, Hunk bought some weed and now we are going to smoke it” still no reaction “also I won an oscar and met your girlfriend” yep, nothing. He had pulled out the girlfriend card come on “I haven’t move on, I still love Keith” Pidge went to ignore him but perked up at the name of Keith.

“Wait what?”

“Fucking finally, Pidge I’ve been trying to talk with you for about ten minutes. What are you doing with your phone anyways?” Pidge gruntled at that and kept looking at Lance.

“I was talking with Keith. Anyway what was that about still loving Keith? Anything you want to share with me and Hunk?”

“I was just trying to get your attention. In fact I also have declared my undying love for you, you know” he then started to put out his dramatics “Pidge don’t keep me waiting, I love you” he clenched his first above his heart and dropped to one knee in front of where Pidge was on the couch “I’ve been dreaming of you accepting my love and living happy ever after with you, with some robots in our fucking big house that you mostly pay for because you’ll be rich as fuck. Would you accept me oh my love, mi cariño, mi amor, honey?” he batted his lashes and pouted.

“At least you know who’s gonna wear the pants on this relationship, but nah. I only love my creations like Robber so I’ll pass on that off-” someone knocked at the door and Hunk went to open it faster than Lance had ever seen him. He heard some talking and after some time Keith entered the room. He smiled sheepishly and left a bag next to the couch.

“Brought the films, I didn’t know what you would like to watch so I brought some variety. Next time if you want we could do this at my apartment, all my collection is there and we would have more space and a bigger kitchen for Hunk” he the looked at Hunk and smiled sheepishly “By the way, the other day I bought some things that you might like Hunk. I saw in a shop that cookware you talked me about and couldn’t resist it, so you can come whenever you want to test it out. After all you have one of my spare keys” Keith winked at Hunk and his indignant face. Hunk always told Keith not to buy them anything unless it was their birthdays or something like that. “Oh, come on Hunk I’d be the happiest person in the world knowing that you are going to use it and love it. And you know that I love havin’ you around” his smile was blinding and made puppy eyes, Hunk huffed.

“Okay, tell me when you will be at home and I’ll go. But stop doing that, you know I don’t like it when you do such things. Lance talk some sense into him!” Lance now found himself the center of the attention. Keith wondered what he could say to him to make him stop.

“Keith, buying this things makes you happier than buying things for yourself? Because if I’m not wrong, and I know I’m not, you don’t usually buy things for yourself. I would say that actually Shiro is the one that tells you to buy new clothes and such things because you just don’t see the need on doing it.” Keith smiled at that showing that yes, in fact he didn’t use to buy things for himself a lot. “See, Hunk just accept it. I’m sure Pidge accepts it without second thought. You have been friends with him long enough to know not to use him. So make him happy and use whatever the hell the boy wants to buy you just because he remembered it, come on man, that’s sweet as hell.”

“But Lance-”

“No buts, remember that time you bought me that book and I told you not to do such things? This is the same, I’ve learnt to accept it, now’s your turn man” With that Keith felt content enough and Hunk stopped complaining. Keith winked at Lance and grabbed the movies.

That night they watched as many movies as they could before falling asleep on the couch or on the floor covered with the blankets and the pillows Lance had put. The ol' gang was back together.

Lance heard a phone ring, he opened his eyes and saw that it was still night time. Keith took the phone and grunted, then looked around and spotted Lance’s open eyes. He muted a small sorry and went to the kitchen, Lance didn’t want to eavesdrop but calling someone at such hours wasn’t normal and judging from Keith’s face, he wasn’t delighted with having said person calling him. Lance rose from the floor and went to the kitchen door. There he heard how annoyed Keith’s voice sounded, and how he tried to keep it low.

“What do you want?” Lance heard a man’s voice come from the phone. It sounded angry and by the face of Keith, it was in fact angry “James, I don’t give a damn. Whatever.” Another pause, his face was turning of an exasperated one “yes, we did. Yes it was nice. What do you mean by cheating? For firsts, we are not a damn thing, how many times do I have to tell you? Do you need me to spell it out to you? And next, I would never cheat on someone.” Keith turned around and saw Lance. He stayed put and looked as if he had been found taking a cookie from the jar when your mother had told you not to take one. Lance mouthed a “what’s goin’ on” and Keith just moved his head in a defeated manner “James hear me, we fuck but that’s it. We don’t even do dates, hanging out with friends is a thing ya’ know”

Lance then remembered a time Pidge told him about a boy Keith was hanging with, they told him that he was problematic and that Keith just kept with it. He then understood what was going on and urged Keith to hung up his phone. Keith ignored him but after hearing whatever James had said he just ended the call after calling him a psychopath fucking bitch.

“Who was that?” Lance approached carefully to Keith but stopped at arms length from him. There was a silence but he knew better than to force Keith to talk, the raven haired boy seated at the counter.

“James, we met each other at the cafe some months ago. He hitted on me and I followed his game seeing as he hadn’t recognised me at all, we met some days after and started, well, having sex and that’s what we do, fuck. He keeps pushing wanting this to be a relationship but I know that he doesn’t even know my favourite colour at all” Lance approached him and settled himself in between Keith’s legs, he raised his hands and put a strand of that black hair behind the boy’s ear, then he took Keith's jaw and made violet eyes meet blue. The intimate of the gesture didn’t register in either of their minds, it just felt so natural for both of them that they failed to realise how it could be seen from the outside.

“Tell him to fuck of and block his number” Keith looked away and bit his lip “Keith” Lance’s voice was comprehensive but stern “You need to break any contact with him to make him understand. I know you probably feel bad at doing so, you have always been soft hearted but sometimes, you just need to be like when you are when you hate someone. The icy boy I met the first time I saw you. You never had a problem on shutting me up” Lance laughed softly and Keith followed him on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated.  
> It makes me feel happy to know that people likes it and reads it.


	10. Family is the most protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro had noticed that Keith had been happier since some days ago, yet he failed to know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends!!  
> I have had this chapter finished for some days but I kept being unable to update it. Finally I’m taking a little bit of one of my classes from college to upload it finally.
> 
> Hope you like it and if you see something that’s wrong written please tell me :)
> 
> As always kudos and comments are highly appreciated <3

Shiro had learnt to watch closely to Keith’s expressions in order to be able to know how he was feeling since he took Keith under his wing and decided to be his older brother, his family. He had always been able to see the good in Keith and even though he was a hot-headed boy, Shiro had seen him grow up to be the person who he was today, he was so proud.

So he hadn’t failed to see the new light that stuck to Keith’s eyes, it was new and foreign. Keith had been really happy but that light was something different, it was special. Yet Shiro couldn’t pinpoint to what was making him so full of… of that feeling, whatever it was.

They were at the studio, Keith practicing one of his new songs when he saw it again. That shining to his eyes. He then asked Allura if she had seen it too, she just smiled and agreed that Keith was different, a good different, kind of more content with life. Shiro wanted to know what had happened recently for him to be like that. When they finished working Shiro offered to go somewhere to get dinner instead of cooking. “I’m the one who cooks Shiro” the ungrateful child had told him. Well it wasn’t a lie, but still.

They went to their favourite restaurant and asked for a table that would provide them some privacy, sometimes fans could be a little overwhelming and Keith always tried to pay attention to everyone until one of his guards made him to keep walking. They ordered and while waiting for their food, Shiro decided to ask finally the question that had been inside his head for the past days.

“So… tell me, what’s going on in your life?” Keith looked confused and urged Shiro to specify a little bit more “recently you have been happier, you have this new aura full of contentment round you all day long, what has happened in your life that I don’t know about?”

“I’ve cut all contact with James, the other day I was able to watch that new movie I wanted in a sleepover with the gang and Lance and I are friends again” he rushed the last words, but Shiro had listened to them.

“Wait, wait. I’m happy you have finally cut contact with James and all, but when did you finally decided to do it? And what is that about Lance?” Keith entertained himself playing with the cup of water in front of him. He knew Shiro wasn’t too fond of him talking with Lance and knew that Shiro wouldn’t be too adamant of Lance returning to his life “Keith…”

“The other day I went to give a surprise visit to Hunk and Pidge at the cafeand found Lance with them. He kept apologizing and everything, which is good but I’m not even mad at him. Haven’t been for a long time. Anyways, I ruined his date with a girl he was with and told me not to worry about it, that it was bound to happen anyway. After that and before leaving I gave him my number to keep in contact and the old gang, like Pidge, Hunk, Lance and me have been meeting again like when we were at the Garrison. When we made the sleepover at Hunk’s and Lance’s room James called me at night again and Lance heard it. He told me to cut all ties with James and I was reluctant but at last he made me see that I needed to cut him of my life. And that’s it. That night was when I saw the film Bohemian Rhapsody finally. I loved it” Keith smiled innocently at Shiro, Shiro knew that the last part was a weak attempt to distract him for all the things he had said before, but fuck. That’s too much.

“I don’t even. It’s just that- I don’t know what to say.” he sighed “I guess I’m glad you could see the movie and that someone has finally made you see the light with James. It’s just that Lance…”

“Shiro” Keith’s voice sounded comprehensive and he reached for Shiro’s arm “I know you worry about me and you know I love you for that, you are the best brother I could had ever asked for and you know it. I can sing it to you” he laughed a little “just relax, you know Lance, he wouldn’t dare to hurt me ever again, that’s just how he works. He regrets so much what he did in the past, he apologised to you remember? He carries what he did with him everyday and everywhere, sometimes I just wish that we could help him with that. But this will be part of his luggage for the rest of his life”

“When did you grow up so much?” he squeezed Keith’s hand and then runned it through his hair and sighed yet again. “Okay, but I would like to talk with him” Keith nodded at that and they kept talking about lighter topics that night.

Later that week Keith took Shiro with him to a meeting with everyone at the shop. When they entered he spotted them at the same table far from prying eyes. Pidge spotted them first while Hunk and Lance seemed to be immersed in hotted discussion.

“I’m telling you Hunk, you would survive a Zombie attack. You are just too good to even think about hurting you man”

“I completely agree with that statement” Lance jumped on his seat but recovered fast.

“see!, everyone who has ever crossed paths with you would agree with me on this” he then turned to Keith “Man don’t you ever scare me like that, you are a fucking stealthy samurai. Plea-” he hte realised that someone else was there “Hey Shiro” his voice wavered and he looked like a kicked puppy awaiting for the next hit. Shiro smiled politely and waved at them all. “Keith I bought you a chai tea, Shiro what would you like? Today I’m inviting so take a seat and I’ll go to order it”

“It’s not necessary Lance” Lance just took a chair and made Shiro sit down “okey then a coffee with soy milk please” He went away and Pidge started to laugh.

“You have him completely scared! What the hell, what did you do to him?”

“Nothing” Keith then smirked knowing fully well what Shiro had done more than a year ago.

“He had the brother to ex of his young brother talk with him, and is also being overprotective” Shiro grunted. Lance came back with the beverage and took a seat between Keith and Pidge.

Lance kept fidgeting with his cup and wasn’t talking as much as usual until he stilled in his chair and stared directly at Shiro, he asked him to talk in private for a moment and Shiro didn’t know what was going on but after a look from Keith he accepted. They went to another table fare away enough for the others to not to listen to anything and after a few minutes of them not talking Lance sighed. 

“Look I know you aren’t fond of me right now and I understand but I’m here to stay. I know that’s quite rude but I need him in my life although I’m not planning on anything else than to be his friend. Shiro I would hit myself first if I ever hurt him again and then I would let you end me if that’s what you want” Lance looked as always when remembering his past, regretful. Shiro felt sorry for thinking bad about the boy in front of him, nit was just that sometimes he was a little bit overprotective with Keith with him having the past he had.

“Lance, it’s ok. I know you won’t hurt him willingly and I’m sorry for being kind of icy with you it’s just that I wasn’t convinced with you being on his life again after him recovering from the heartbreak and yet again, after you coming back to his life you manage to make him cut ties with James just like that. I mean how did you even did that? We had all being telling him to do so and he paid no attention to us” Lance just raised both of his shoulder with nonchalance.

“It wasn’t that difficult, sometimes you just need to tell him without ordering him to do so. I mean, less like scolding him and more like just a suggestion” The older one couldn’t believe it but made no effort to make another comment on the matter. They both got up. Shiro patted him on the shoulder and they both went back to the table. Keith had a proud look directed to Shiro and then whispered something to Lance’s ear that made the boy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter, kudos or comments would be apreciated. Also if you have any advice please write it, I would be happy to read it and become better at this.
> 
> Thanks ^.^


End file.
